kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Research (Shiny Ski Resort)/@comment-171.99.163.86-20170419190019
note : this is from running normal mode and have only these structure through the end 1. Lobby 2. Ticket Machine 3. Rental Shop 4. Locker (which 1. - 4. can't be removed if it is the last one) 5. default Red Carpet not research, ads, sponsors, contest anything and Course Vibe =50, Popularity =4, Developed =0% things not unlock in this playthrough may assume that need to meet some requirement first item in [ ] is receive from the start Structures end with 1. Develop Locker Room Guest Room Rental Shop 5. ATM 6. Carpet Ticket Machine Lobby Plain Floor Move facility Remove facility 12. Skiing Class Souvenir Stall 14. Donut Stall Round Tree 16. Balloon Man Single Chairlift 18. Camera Kairobot 19. Wrestler Statue 20. Game Kid Statue 21. Treasure Statue Research end with 1. Tour Group Auto-Vendor Flowers Floodlight Illumination 6. Snowman 7. Fan 8. Mogul Course 9. Curry House 10. Massage Salon 11. Claw Machine 12. Rose Pot 13. Fountain 14. Mini Gym 15. Ice Palace 16. Heated Pool 17. Shower Room 18. Ramen Shop 19. Assembly Point 20. Audio Player 21. Bonsai Ads start and end with Radio CM Leaflets Coupons Sponsors end with 1. Dream Tours 2. School Ski Club 3. G'night Beds 4. Skis & More Store 5. Travel Mag Publisher 6. Clover Farm 7. Polar Bear Fashion 8. Agriculture Services 9. Santa Claus Guests end with Clever Girl Sportsman Office Clerk Local Skier Contest end with 1. Local Skiing Contest 2. Cool Moves Contest 3.Skillful Skiing Contest 4. Grass Skiing Contest 5. Children's Ski Contest 6. Free For All Contest 7. Go! Sledding Contest 8. Quick and Livid Cup 9. Snowsoft Cup Event Timeline : 1Yr 12Mn 8:00 Discovered new concept(s): Tour Group 1Yr 12Mn 16:00 A new sponsor is available: Dream Tours 1Yr 1Mn 8:00 Discovered new concept(s): Snowman 1Yr 2Mn 11:00 A new sponsor is available: School Ski Club 1Yr 5Mn 8:00 A new sponsor is available: G'night Beds 1Yr 7Mn 7:00 Discovered new concept(s): Fan 1Yr 8Mn 9:00 Discovered new concept(s): Mini Gym 2Yr 11Mn 0:00 Skiing Class obtained! 2Yr 12Mn 9:00 Discovered new concept(s): Mogul Course 2Yr 12Mn 16:00 A new sponsor is available: Skis & More Store 2Yr 2Mn 9:00 You can now organize Ski Contests! 2Yr 4Mn 13:00 A new sponsor is available: Travel Mag Publisher 2Yr 5Mn 9:00 Discovered new concept(s): Rose Pot, Fountain 2Yr 7Mn 6:00 A new sponsor is available: Clover Farm 3Yr 11Mn 0:00 Balloon Man obtained! 3Yr 12Mn 13:00 Pumpkin Products 3Yr 1Mn 16:00 A new sponsor is available: Polar Bear Fashion 3Yr 2Mn 9:00 Discovered new concept(s): Curry House 3Yr 2Mn 12:00 Discovered new concept(s): Claw Machine 3Yr 7Mn 13:00 Pumpkin Products 3Yr 8Mn 12:00 Discovered new concept(s): Massage Salon 4Yr 11Mn 0:00 Donut Stall obtained! 4Yr 11Mn 12:00 Camera Kairobot obtained! (take photo event) 4Yr 11Mn 13:00 Pumpkin Products 4Yr 1Mn 15:00 Discovered new concept(s): Ice Palace 4Yr 4Mn 8:00 Discovered new concept(s): Heated Pool, Shower Room 4Yr 7Mn 10:00 A new sponsor is available: Agriculture Services 4Yr 7Mn 10:10 number of contracts increase 4Yr 7Mn 13:00 Pumpkin Products 4Yr 8Mn 9:00 Discovered new concept(s): Assembly Point 5Yr 11Mn 0:00 Treasure Statue obtained! 5Yr 11Mn 13:00 Pumpkin Products 5Yr 12Mn 2:00 A new sponsor is available: Santa Claus 5Yr 7Mn 13:00 Pumpkin Products 6Yr 11Mn 0:00 Wrestler Statue obtained! 6Yr 11Mn 13:00 Pumpkin Products 6Yr 7Mn 12:00 Discovered new concept(s): Bonsai 6Yr 7Mn 13:00 Pumpkin Products 6Yr 9Mn 9:00 Discovered new concept(s): Audio Player 7Yr 11Mn 0:00 Game Kid Statue obtained! 7Yr 11Mn 13:00 Pumpkin Products 7Yr 5Mn 10:00 Discovered new concept(s): Ramen Shop 7Yr 7Mn 13:00 Pumpkin Products